


Summer Funding

by Skyeec2



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coercion, Dub-con elements, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: I wrote this after just finishing the KH2 prologue again, which left me very annoyed. Decided to post it as a part of Kinktober's Day 19 - Prostitution/Sex Work.If there's anything else I need to tag this with please inform me and I will do so as quickly as I can.





	Summer Funding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after just finishing the KH2 prologue again, which left me very annoyed. Decided to post it as a part of Kinktober's Day 19 - Prostitution/Sex Work.  
> If there's anything else I need to tag this with please inform me and I will do so as quickly as I can.

Setzer stared down at the blond in front of him, taking in his pretty face and big, blue eyes. He truly was a lovely sight, a shame that he chose to run with those low-life street urchins he called friends.

But that was neither nor now. He had a beautiful, desperate boy in front of him and he was not going to let the opportunity pass him by.

“You’re really gonna help me?” Roxas asked hopefully, staring up at him with naïve, trusting eyes. It was almost a waste, what he was going to do to the boy.

“Of course,” he responded, smile in place as he guided the boy away from prying eyes. “I’m always willing to help out a fan.”

“B-but it’s a lot,” Roxas said, curling into himself a bit as he seemed to realize that he might be inconveniencing Setzer.

“Perhaps to you,” Setzer responded, the hand he had on the boy’s back rising to ruffle his hair. “But it’s not much to me. I don’t mind helping you getting yourself to the beach.”

“Yeah?” Roxas was leaning into his hand, uncaring that they were well out of sight. He was looking up at him with an awkward smile, causing a pleasant warmth to curl in Setzer’s groin. Oh, what a pretty boy he was.

“Of course, you deserve to enjoy the last few days of your summer vacation.” Roxas beamed up at him as they came to a stop at the end of the shadowed alley, Setzer leaning back against the wall as he continued. “For something in exchange, of course.”

“Like what?” Roxas asked, a small bit of unease entering his voice. Ah, the boy did have a suspicious bone in his body after all.

“Nothing too difficult,” he assured him, calming the young man in front of him. “Certainly nothing that should deter you from enjoying time with your friends.”

“You’re sure?” Roxas questioned, cocking his head at him with narrowed eyes. He relaxed when Setzer nodded, trusting him completely. “Ok then.”

Setzer reached out, twining his hand into the boy’s soft, golden hair and tugged him closer to his form until he was in his space. Roxas was a bit startled by the action but he relaxed quickly, trusting Setzer to know best in this situation.

He watched the boy for a moment, debating his first action before pressing forward and pressing his lips to Roxas’ in a soft kiss, taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other’s mouth when it opened under him with a gasp. He pulled away after a moment, watching as Roxas sputtered within his grip and stared at him, a bright flush painting his features.

“Wa-was that what you wanted?” Roxas asked him, gazing anywhere but directly at him.

“Part of it,” Setzer admitted, thumb moving to pull on Roxas’ bottom lip. Roxas looked confused by his words and didn’t try to fight him when he guided him to his knees before him, staring up at him with big, guileless eyes. “It’s not too difficult, you’ll figure it out.”

Roxas’ eyes widened as he seemed to come to the realization of what Setzer was asking of him, pressing his palms to Setzer’s thighs and pulling away from him minutely. “I-I don’t know Setzer…” He trailed off, dropping his gaze away from his own as heat filled his cheeks.

“You can leave if you wish,” Setzer promised, threading his fingers through Roxas’ hair. “I’m sure you’ll manage to find another way to fund yourself and your friends to the beach, hopefully before your vacation’s over.”

Roxas hesitated, brow furrowing as he considered his options. A little nudge would be all the boy needed…

“You mightn’t be able to afford anything decent while you’re there, but I doubt your friends will care about that.”

That did it.

Roxas took a steadying breath and shuffled closer to him, lifting his face to meet Setzer’s eyes levelly. “No, I can do it.” He assured him.

“Good,” Setzer purred, fishing his cock, already half-hard from the situation, from his pants. Roxas stared at him, eyes moving over his skin in nervous curiosity. Understandable; Setzer was by no means unimpressive and Roxas had most likely never seen another man’s cock, especially in this kind of situation. He reached out and grasped a soft hand with his own, wrapping Roxas’ fingers around his cock. “Start whenever you’re ready.”

Roxas nodded hesitantly, hand tightening around his length under the guidance of Setzer’s gripe and moving as Setzer directed him to. Setzer released the boy’s hand and groaned at the feeling of fingers against his hot flesh, relaxing against the wall of the alley and watching as Roxas continued to stroke him the way Setzer had shown him.

It was thrilling to have the boy’s attention focused so intently on him, cock hardening in Roxas’ hand as he stroked him with a fumbling grip. He pressed his hips into Roxas’ hand, fingers twining into blond hair and holding him in place, sighing softly as a sweet, little surprised noise came from Roxas’ throat.

He soon grew impatient with the boy’s fumbling strokes and started to guide his face closer to him by his grip on blond hair, pulling Roxas’ mouth closer to his cock.

Roxas stiffened under him at the action but let Setzer guide him until he was right next to his cock, peering up at him with big, blue eyes.

“Open your mouth for me,” Setzer purred, other hand moving to rest against a pale cheek. Roxas peered up at him for a minute before slowly doing as he’d asked, mouth opening before him. Setzer wasted no time in placing his cock within the boy’s mouth, grip almost painful in his hair as he held him in place. Roxas froze under his grip and attempted to pull back away from him. “Hush,” he said, breathing picking up as heat surged in his groin, cock twitching in the boy’s mouth. “Calm down and don’t bite.”

Roxas whimpered around his cock, struggling dying down as he relaxed under his grip.

“Good boy,” Setzer praised, petting the blond hair under his hands. He rolled his hips languidly, encouraging Roxas to take more of his cock into his mouth. He stopped once Roxas’ pretty mouth had taken almost half his cock, letting the boy figure out what he was doing.

He groaned deeply when Roxas’ tongue began to move over his cock with kittenish licks. “Focus on the tip,” he ordered, chest heaving as he felt his orgasm building inside of him. Roxas followed his suggestion, swiping his tongue over the head of Setzer’s cock as his hand rose to wrap around what he didn’t have in his mouth and stroked him.

Setzer’s hips rutted shallowly into Roxas’ mouth, not wanting to choke the boy and risk him biting his cock on accident. He gazed down at the boy between his legs and the image that greeted him almost sent him over the edge; Roxas’ face was flushed a bright pink and his lips were stretched obscenely around his cock, his hair was mussed and messy from where he’d been running his fingers through it. Looking further down at the boy showed him that the other’s pants were tented around his own hard cock.

“Touch yourself,” Setzer ordered, feeling the way Roxas froze against him. “I’ll give you enough to get something nice for you and your friends.” Roxas relaxed at those words, free hand moving to open his pants as Setzer had asked and fisting it around his cock. “Good,” he breathed, aroused by the sight of Roxas getting off to getting him off.

The boy was whimpering around his cock, though his tongue had stopped all its movements and was only resting on his cock. Setzer rolled his hips forward, reminding Roxas of what he should be doing but couldn’t stop himself from continuing to fuck the boy’s mouth.

Roxas’ hand dropped from Setzer’s cock to his thigh but he couldn’t stop him from taking his pleasure from his mouth. Setzer moaned, moving the boy along his cock by the grip he had on the other’s hair.

He kept Roxas’ movements shallow, keeping as much of his cock in the boy’s mouth as he could as he neared his completion. Roxas had forced himself to relax as much as he could under his ministrations and was no longer struggling against him, instead he focused on running his tongue over the cock in his mouth and the movements of his hand over his own cock.

Setzer spilled into Roxas’ mouth with a guttural sound, forcing the boy to take him to the root until his nose was buried in the fine hairs at the base of his cock. Roxas gagged around his cock, the convulsions of his throat milking Setzer’s cock as he tried to pull away from him. He kept the boy in place until he had finished, then he released his hold of the other and watched as Roxas pulled away from him, sputtering and taking deep, steadying breathes.

His cock was still hard in his hand, strained and flush as Setzer stared down at him. “Keep going,” he ordered, drawing Roxas’ attention back to him and gesturing to the younger’s cock. “I want to see you.”

Roxas shivered on the ground before him and resumed, stroking over his cock in desperate movements until he spilled into his own hand with a sharp gasp. The boy slumped, hand milking his cock as the last of the aftershocks shook his system.

Setzer pulled Roxas’ head up by his hair, looking at hazy blue eyes with his own violet gaze. He gave the boy a proud smile, encouraging him to his feet and connecting their mouths once more, tasting himself on the other’s tongue.

“Good boy,” he praised, watching Roxas’ face light up with the kind words. He did up his pants and fished out a sizeable amount of munny for the boy. “You certainly earned your day at the beach.”

“Th-thanks for helping Setzer,” Roxas said, accepting the munny with a blush.

“Have fun with your friends,” Setzer said, adjusting his clothing before moving past Roxas and out of the alley. “I’ll see you around, Roxas.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://skyeec2.tumblr.com/


End file.
